


Sugar Coated

by Darkwishes23



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Comfort Food, Fights over food, I laughed writing this, Multi, Taka loves...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishes23/pseuds/Darkwishes23
Summary: Sweet things can be addictive...





	Sugar Coated

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh it's been busy days for me! I wanted to write something funny and relaxed!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing...except this crazy idea

 

 

He couldn’t find a reason to stop, every time he tasted the addictive flavor it was almost impossible for him to stop. He wanted more, needed more…

 

It got him on high and he felt so happy after tasting just a bit, how can someone resist something like this?

 

_It’s so fucking good!_

 

He couldn’t care if his face was all white and dusty if he could have more then he will…

 

“What are you doing?”

_Oh shit!_

The man looked up, caught in the act by the last person he wanted to see. Toru glared at the vocalist, carefully analyzing his actions

“What is that on your face, Taka?” –he made sure to have the mouth clear before speaking-

“Nothing…”

“Nothing my ass, show me” –not that founding the singer covered in white powder could be a sign that he was doing something forbidden…although-

_I wouldn’t be surprised either…_

Especially when the said man quickly turned himself around to cover whatever he had in hands

“I said nothing, Toru! Leave me the fuck alone! _Achoo!”_ – a huge amount of white powder flew around the petite man. Toru’s eyes widened in disbelief, could it be…-

_Not this again…_

“Taka…” –he started, much to the vocalist distress, as he slowly turned around-

“ _Hai,_ Toru?”

“Give it to me” –his almond-shaped eyes widened in a funny way, he turned himself in defensive mode-

“No”

“No? Give it, Taka”

“I don’t want to!”

“Takahiro…” –it was his last warning, he knew it-

“ _Fuck you!_ –Taka sprinted for his life and the wellbeing of the treasure in his hands. He dashed out of the room faster than anything, leaving the confused man behind-

 

Toru sighed and shrugged, knowing that Taka could run…but he couldn’t hide for that long since they still had work to and if he couldn’t stop the vocalist himself…then he would ask for support

 

 

Unfortunately for Taka, he _did_ had to work, and that forced him to return to the recording room with half prize behind him, hopefully, no one would be there so he could hide everything before…

“Crap…” –he found the other three inside the room, all of them looking straight at him, while the door slammed at his back, engulfing the room in a deathly silence-

“Hello, Mori-chan”

“Hi, Taka-chan” –as if he had ever heard them speak so slow and threatening. His eyes focused on Toru and he knew-

_The bastard told me on!_

“We need to speak, Takahiro”

“Fuck” –he mumbled, this is going to be a long day…-

 

 

“Listen Mori-chan. We’re here to help you…”

“Fuck off, Ryota. I don’t need your help” –he was running out of patience by this point. Toru sighed and faced him directly-

“Show us, Takahiro”

“But…”

“ _Right. Now”_

 

He groaned, whenever Toru used that _particular_ tone, he knew that he was in serious trouble and if he didn’t want to get his ass smacked, at least not in front of everyone, he had to _obey_

 

“Fine. FINE!” –he took the box from under the table to set it on top of it, three pair of eyes landed on his package as he oh so slowly opened the lid to show what was inside. They gasped in unison-

“TAKA-CHAN! ARE THOSE…?”

“Sure they are, why else would I have them?”

“Guess that explains the white stains on the couch” –Ryota answered thoughtfully as he scratched his chin. Taka was too busy slapping Tomoya’s hands away from the box to care about some stains on the couch-

“Get away from them!” –he yelled at the drummer before landing his eyes on the leader, who had his ever serious face on-

“Really, Taka?”

“What?” –the guitarist huffed, pointing at the box in the middle of the table-

“ _Donuts? Again?!”_ –he gulped down. Taka has always been careful with his throat and sweets are almost forbidden for him…but whenever he tasted these particular donuts…-

“Not any _kind_ of donuts, Toru-san! These are…”

“Glass sugar donuts!” –Tomoya managed to hurt their eardrums with his screech. Toru wondered why does he deal with this kid-

“We’ve talked about this before, Taka. You can’t go around eating these donuts”

“Why the fuck no?”

“ _Because,_ it’s not good for your throat Mori-chan” –he glared at Ryota, wondering on who’s side is him-

 

_No more home meals for you!_

 

Before he could retort, Toru’s voice interrupted his train of thought

“How many have you eaten?” –oh oh…-

 

He went pale at that, sure, a couple of donuts wouldn’t hurt him…

 

But a couple of _boxes…_

 

“Takahiro?”

“It’s none of your damn business!”

“More than a box then” –crap! Since when Toru can read him like an open book?!-

“I know how I can help Taka-chan!” –Tomoya raised his hand like a diligent student, all of them focusing on him for a moment-

“I’ll eat this box and there will be no more donuts for him!” –a second before Tomoya could grab the box of donuts, Taka had already snatched it from him like a mother bear protecting her cub-

“GET AWAY FROM THEM YOU MANIAC!”

 

Toru wasn’t even surprised when Taka and Tomoya started a run and hide game inside the studio’s room in order to take _or_ save the damn donuts. Is it normal for him to have so many headaches in a single day?-

 

_I’m going to die young…_

 

“You think Mori-chan would give me a donut if I ask him nicely?”

“Don’t think so, but don’t worry. If he runs that much with the amount of sugar inside of him, he’ll be tired in the matter of…” –they heard a loud crash and both looked up. Tomoya looked pale-

“Gah! Taka-chan!” –Toru and Ryota quickly stood up to check what had happened. The bassist had to cover his mouth to prevent the violent laugh that threatened to come out of him at the sight of their vocalist. Toru sighed deeply-

“Seconds…” –apparently, the singer had entered in a low sugar coma and now he was sleeping on the floor, with his face on the cold floor and his ass up in the air, snoring a bit. Tomoya looked at the leader, a bit worried-

“Should we move him?”

“Nah, let him sleep. Where are those donuts?” –the box landed perfectly a few inches away from the vocalist, Tomoya checked inside and cheered in joy-

“ _Yosha!_ They are fine!”

“Bring them. Ryota, stop your nagging!” –he snapped at the bassist who was too busy laughing and taking pictures of the passed out man-

“This goes for the record. Hey! I want a donut too!” –he jogged to them, picking his own donut and giggled a bit-

“Mori-chan is going to be so pissed off when he wakes up”

“Mhhmm! Mmmm!” –Tomoya nodded and kept eating his donut like no tomorrow-

“Well, that’s what he gets for eating too much sugar” –he bit down the donut and hummed-

_Damm, these are too good_

 

No wonder his lover induced himself a sugar coma…

 

 

 

 

 The end

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you laughed a bit with this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
